Bittersweet
by Watanabe Maya
Summary: "A twisted smile forms on her cherry lips, hope glinting in her dark onyx pupils. Maybe, just maybe, she could get that world back." Hani x Reiko TragiFic. Third Person POV, warning: contains mild swearing in chapter 4. R & R!
1. Of Arguments & Misunderstandings

So...uhmm...where do I begin? I haven't written in a while, and it's Christmas break...so I got bored. This is my newest story, and my first attempt at making a mini-series. Sorry but my chapters as of now are short, I ran out of ideas. =)) It's also my first attempt at third person narration...so good luck trying to appreciate it. I made this in like thirty minutes. Credits to my two awesome friends for helping me edit some stuff. :D

This story is for my best guy friend, who's out sick right now. Get well soon, dude! :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Although, I seriously do love this show and this couple. :D

**Warning: **Reiko is very OOC here. I know, I'm sorry. I'll make her better in the end, I hope.

**PS: **I tried out the new image manager and put up a "cover" for this fic. :D I just found it online though, and claim no rights/ownership over it. :P

* * *

_Ring._

The campus is empty. A girl clad in saffron sits alone underneath the shade of a tree, a phone in her hand.

_Ring._

Her long ebony hair blows in the wind. The leaves of the trees rustle around her. The sun is setting, and yet she remains idle; save the occasional sigh or nervous quiver of her lips.

_Ring._

She bites her bottom lip; her patience is waning. She swears not to scream her head off.

_Ri-_

"_Hello," a_ boy answers the phone; his voice, high and happy.

"_Mitsukuni!" _Hers, however, is aggravated and quite pissed indeed.

"_Hai? Is this Reiko-chan?"_

"_Yeah...where are you right now?"_

"_I'm at home, eating cake with Takashi!"_

"_My god, why is it that I'm still at Ouran while you're back at your lovely mansion eating cake? You promised me we'd go home together. I waited and waited! It's been three hou-"_

Promise broken; her voice echoes throughout the school.

"_Relax, Reiko-chan. Here, I'll give you some cake too if that's what you want. Come and visit, I'll have it prepared right away..."_

"_That won't change anything! Ugh, forget this. I'm going home. Don't you dare give me anymore of tha-"_

"_Okay, bye-bye!"_

He hangs up; leaving the raven-haired girl in a mixed state of dejection and despair. She's angry, that's for sure-but something tells her that there's more to this ordeal. He seems a bit off, Mitsukuni that is. He's hiding something, that's what she believes.

She dials up her chauffeur. It's time for her to go home.

* * *

And that marks the end of Chapter One. See? It really was short! I'm sorry I seriously ran out of ideas on how to expound on this. Oh well, I'll prepare the next chapter as soon as I can. :)

And I'm sorry if this kinda disappointed you. :(

Please R & R! :-"


	2. Advice

Here you go, guys; the second chapter. I worked hard to make this longer, as promised. I hope you like it, 'cause it seemed pretty okay to me. Ahihi. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Go on, read it, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ouran. :(

* * *

From across the line, a certain blonde heaves a heavy sigh.

His cousin turns to look his way. His usual stoic character melts at the sight of the boy. In front of him was a half-eaten slice of strawberry shortcake, his favourite. Something must have been seriously wrong for the Loli-Shota character to actually refuse eating the delightfully sugar-packed-but-surprisingly-not-fattening pastry. Hani's usual bubbly aura is lost, and his golden-hue eyes were now brimming with tears.

"Ne, Takashi, what should I do? She's mad at me. Really really mad."

_...Not this again. _

The last time that couple had an argument- and quite a petty argument that was...for it was simply over them not coming to an agreement as to what kind of movie to watch on their date- Hani was so depressed that he even took a leave off from school for two whole weeks. If he takes up another, not only will it affect his schoolwork and progress...but the Host Club activities as well.

Ootori Kyouya , their dear financier and Vice-president, definitely wouldn't allow that; and will make Hani's life a living hell...well, at least for the next month.

And Morinozuka Takashi wasn't one who would simply let that happen either.

He snaps out of his deep thoughts and tries to answer the poor boy. He's inexperienced in matters of love, but it wouldn't hurt to try giving some advice. It could do a lot more than just watching Hani mope around and sulk.

He moves from his place on the couch towards the plaid red and white table where his cousin sat. Wooden chairs aligning it. He takes a seat across his cousin; directly facing him. There, he speaks; in his gentle, even tone...while still giving an air of authority and power. He was firm. That was all there is to it.

"Have you ever tried talking and fully explaining the situation first, before you hang up on her, Mitsukuni?"

_Ouch. Okay, so maybe that came off a bit too harsh..._

"Before. Back when she was the awkward, but sweet girl who liked me. I wonder what happened to her-the old her. She's all conceited and spoiled now," Hani answers in a serious monotone. So unlike him, that it actually scares the stoic man. What happened to the young child-like boy that was ready to burst into tears just a few moments ago?

"-but I guess it's just a part of being in a relationship. I'm tired of all this fighting. Really, I am. I'll just have to get used to this. Who knows, it might get better, right, Usa-chan?" He smiles at his stuffed rabbit; with a tinge of sadness in his eyes_. "It's not easy to be with someone," _Mori notes to himself.

"Mitsukuni, tomorrow, why don't you talk with her again? Invite her to come over or to go out on a date with you. It might just help you patch up your fight earlier."

"Why not now? I can just call. I wanna patch things up sooner."

"No, Mitsukuni. Do it tomorrow. Let her cool down for now. You might end up fighting again and worsening the situation."

The atmosphere in the room lightens.

"That's a great idea, Takashi! We could go to the park! Or to a Carnival! Or a cafe; and eat lots of cake! Or even go abroad and sightsee with Usa-chan!"

"_Finally," _He mentally pats himself on the back. _"You've really outdone yourself this time, Morinozuka Takashi. Any girl would say yes to this." _He feels so proud; positive that this could not only fix up his cousin's relationship, but save the Host club for any further issues against one another. Two birds down with just one stone.

Hani devours the rest of his shortcake in ten seconds, flat. New record? No, not quite. But for Mori, it probably is...a record for cheering up his cousin without having to rush to pastry and cake shops in a flash just to buy something and fix his mood.

"So, will you be spending the night here, Takashi?" He asks with the usual enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ah," Mori replies. He's talked so much tonight, so much more than his usual. Love advice wasn't his forte. No wonder he's all worn out now.

"Okay then! Well, Usa-chan and I will be going off to bed now. G'night!"

"Ah," Mori says again. He glances at the clock: nine forty-six pm. They've been talking for two hours. No wonder Hani went to bed. Mori's pretty much got an hour or two left 'til he'll feel the need to sleep as well. He opens the television to keep himself busy. It reveals a re-run of a classic day-time talk show. With nothing better to do, and nothing else to watch, he keeps it on.

Meanwhile, the sleepy blonde is on his way to the comfy abode of his bedroom-to be on his fluffy king-sized mattress, together with all his plushies. He works his way up their stairway, slowly and quietly. His vision starts to spin and he grabs on the wooden railing for support. His breath hitches and his stamina runs low; assuming it was all that cake that's making him feel a bit sick.

And finally, after a tiresome battle between his consciousness and his will, he reaches the bedroom door. He collapses onto the bed, only bothering to remove his slippers a minute afterwards, and then pulls up the covers.

He's scared about what his girlfriend will say tomorrow, but he'll let go of the tension for tonight. He says a silent prayer, hoping all will go well. And with that, he drifts off to sleep- letting his dreams carry him far away, where his problems are forgotten, and worries are lost in the calmness of the night.

* * *

That marks the end of it. I'm now working on the third chapter, but I kinda have a bit of mental block, so it may take longer to upload. I'll still do my best!

Please, oh please, R & R! :)


	3. Dazed

Okay, this chapter was kinda forced in my opinion. So, let me apologize beforehand. I categorized this fic as Drama/Tragedy but somehow my writing style totally shifted from the first chapter, don't you think? I guess it's 'cause of the difference of the character being focused on...Yeah, let's go with that.

*Sigh* I really wanna get on to the dramatic parts, so I'll work hard to update this as soon as I can. It's like the plot's all done in my head, but the delivery is the hardest part! :/

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran, but I still love it. :P

* * *

The sun shines brightly, or rather, blares through the thin Venetian blinds of Hani's room...waking the blonde up. Contrary to popular belief, though, he isn't cranky today. He arises from the bed groggily and enters his bathroom to freshen up. It was a routine: wake up, take a bath, dress up, eat breakfast, then do whatever else was planned for the rest of the day.

He enters the bath and turns on the shower; watching as the water droplets gushed out of the shower head. Like rain, it pitter-pattered across the floor. Five minutes pass and he snaps out of his daze. He hears his brother, Chika from outside the room.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Nii-san, the pipes in my bathroom are broken, so please hurry up. I'll be borrowing yours," he says in his usual, bossy manner.

"Alright, Chika-chan," Hani replies. Their house has five other guest rooms with decent bathrooms. Why didn't he just use those? He's puzzled; his brother rarely comes to him for favors anyway, whatever may happen. It's strange, but he'll just let this pass. His head's starting to ache over-thinking the whole situation.

He finishes his bath and proceeds to change into his uniform as quickly as he could. He cleans up- fixing the shampoo bottles and soap, dumping the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He doesn't bother to check the mirror and fix his hair. He can hear his brother tapping his foot on the ground, indicating that he's getting impatient. He turns the knob to leave.

"It's about time you've finished, Nii-sa- what happened to you? You look a little pale," Chika says, with concern etched over his face.

"Hm? It's nothing, Chika-chan. I slept late, that's all," Hani replies. He isn't lying anyway. It practically took him an hour to reach his room last night. His head hurts a little more, but he's sure it's just the lack of sleep that's bugging him. He won't tell anyone, that'll just lead to unnecessary trouble; especially not Chika, he'll just blame it on Hani's lack of training and "weakness"...saying that he'll bring dishonor to the family and such.

And Hani wouldn't want to start a fight with Chika.

"Oh, okay. Well, whatever then. I'll be using the bathroom now, Nii-san," he sets his things inside the bath- towel and clothes in check. He shuts the door and locks it, leaving Hani alone in the plain beige room.

He goes down to the dining room to get some breakfast, but the sight of food makes his stomach turn. How odd, nothing seemed appetizing to the boy. He grabs something light; a piece of toast, hoping it'll let him get through the day. He slumps upon the dining chair and munches on it. Halfway through, he feels full and sets it aside. He takes a quick sip of some orange juice and gets his bag.

He staggers through the halls, past the garage, and into the car. He feels tired, as though he ran a marathon and lifted tons of weights. He greets the driver, a simple gesture of respect, and then settles his things down in place. He sighs deeply, and takes a short nap as he waits for his brother. Maybe it'll help him feel a bit better.

Chika then enters the car, bringing his breakfast along with him...fearing that he could be late. Frantic, he almost screams at the driver, until he notices that Hani has fallen asleep, and he tries to keep silent for his brother's sake. It's rare for him to do this, but something seemed wrong, and he was a bit worried. This was the least he could do.

Twenty-six minutes and twelve seconds later, they arrive at their destination: Ouran Gakuen.

Chika nudges his brother awake, before alighting from the car. He runs to meet up with Satoshi, and together they sprint to their classroom. Hani watches them for a good two minutes, then grabs his things and leaves as well. The nap did help, as he feels slightly better. He checks his reflection and fixes his hair, glad that he doesn't look as pale as before. He goes to Mori, who had left earlier this morning to pick up his things at his own manor, and they walk together.

Mori starts the conversation, "Will you tell her today?"

"I guess, but what if she gets mad again? I don't think I can last with us having another fight," Hani replies. Sure he let the tension pass last night, but that doesn't mean he can get over it. In fact, it just made it a whole lot worse now that he's come round to thinking about it today.

"She won't. It's all a matter of timing."

"Alright," that was all he could say. Mori was right; he just needed to look for when she was at her best mood. Come to think of it, wasn't her birthday coming up? He could just plan and schedule the date by then. It could even be his gift to her.

Hours pass, and they're at third period; another two more to go before their Host Club activities resume. Today's theme was all about food, with buffets and desserts abound. The thought of it makes him feel queasy again. He shakes his thoughts off and concentrates on their lesson: Math. Oh wait no, Algebra- the pathetic mix of numbers and letters to form equations. Hani had always been good at this, but not for today. Why is this routine getting so hard?

His head pounds as he tries to solve another equation in their book. Maybe he should've taken the day off. He could always just call Reiko up and ask her out. Dang, he feels dumb. _Should've thought of this sooner._

"_-zuka-kun. Haninozuka-kun. Haninozuka-kun!"_

"W-wh-wha?" the said boy stammered.

"What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out the whole time. Come now, we've been dismissed. It's about time for you to go to your club, is it not? Morinozuka-kun has been waiting for you outside." A girl with braided caramel-brown hair points at the doorway.

"Oh? Uhm, I'm sorry. Thanks a lot, Kasugazaki-san!" he smiles at her warmly.

But his warm feelings are not returned. Instead, she stares at him strangely. Puzzled, she says, "Uhm, Haninozuka-kun...I'm not Kasugazaki-san. She's over there," she motions to the girl with the bobbed hair sitting with her friends at the other side of the room. "My name is Kitamura; Kitamura Haruko. I'm your seatmate."

"Oh I see, I'm so so soo sorry, Kitamura-san! Please don't be mad," he says in his child-like voice, hoping she'll overlook the incident. But oh my god, does it make his head hurt.

"Nah, it's alright, Haninozuka-kun. You must have just mixed up our K's. Anyway, I'll be leaving now. Let's not make your cousin wait any further."

They exchange pleasantries and bid their goodbyes. She strolls down the hall as though nothing has happened, though Hani feels otherwise. It's been such a weird day. He's scared as to what may happen next. He covers it up again, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Let's go, Takashi!" trying to sound as animated as possible.

Mori doesn't buy it.

"Mitsuku-" he says, but stops abruptly. He's cut short by the sight of the girl with the long ebony hair.

"Reiko-chaaan! Over here," Hani calls out to her.

She turns to face them, cocking her head aside.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Ahihihi, I placed a cliffhanger. ;))

Well, my chapters seem to get longer with every update...so I'm sorry if it seems so draggy.

Please R & R! :)


	4. Confrontation & Collapse

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :) Many thanks to my super awesome friend Ritaruraita, for helping me write the date scene. :D

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't mine, it belongs to the awesome Bisco Hatori. :)

* * *

Doing his best to look good in front of his girlfriend, he runs towards Reiko. "Reiko-chaaan!" he says, excitedly; hoping she's calmed down about the incident yesterday. She responds by crossing her arms and looking away.

"Listen, Reiko," Hani says softly; not wanting to ruin her already-bad mood. "I know you're mad. I broke our promise, it was my mistake. I'm so sorry..." Reiko looks down, letting her dark bangs cover her eyes. She bites her bottom lip, a nasty habit of hers when she's holding back a scream, tears, or any other emotion for that matter; though her temper wasn't worsened, it didn't show any signs of improving either.

"And since your birthday was coming up and all...I was hoping that we could go out. You know, to celebrate and make up for what happened before. What do you say?"

She lifts her head to face him, her mouth in a pout, trying to hold a straight face. Was it just his imagination, or did her eyes just glisten? Maybe it was just a shimmer of light, a random sparkle of the rays, cast down upon them by the setting sun. After all, it was nearly four in the afternoon.

And then she spoke, "Fine, but this doesn't mean I totally forgive you. No, not yet, at least. Prove it during the date."

"So, that's a yes?" Hani squeals with delight.

"Yes, but it better be good," Reiko answers promptly, before she realizes that she's late for her club. She waves him off with a good bye, and an "I'll talk to you later," kind of look; though not so happy as Hani would have hoped. He, in turn, gives her a hug before heading to the Host Club.

Days pass, and Reiko's birthday date comes into place. Hani wakes up early, changing into his best clothes and fixes his things. He doesn't forget to bring her present; an owl necklace- embedded with an onyx gem as dark and pure as her eyes, and places it carefully in his pocket. He puts on his shoes and gets ready to leave, when he sees Chika by the door. "Going out?" his brother asks, inquisitively.

"Yeah, It's Reiko-chan's birthday today," he says cheerfully, "-so we're going out to celebrate!"

"Oh, I see. Send her my regards," he replies callously, before proceeding to the kitchen for some snacks. Hani then takes this as his cue to leave. He takes a seat in the car, before his vision starts to blur. His head throbs painfully. _"Not this again,"_ he thinks to himself. He rests his head on his palms, hoping it'll ease the pain.

They arrive at a picturesque café twenty minutes later. There, he spots Reiko waiting for him. She fashions an olive blouse paired up with black shorts. He shakes his headache off, masking the pain, as he tries to sound as lively as possible. "Reikooo-chaaan! Were you waiting for long? I'm so so sorry! And it's your birthday after all," he rambles on, apologetically, as he alights from the car.

Now, Reiko was known to be a girl to be very observant. She could easily tell if a person was lying or hiding something. No wonder she signed up for the Black Magic club. One look at Hani and she knew something was wrong. "Ne," she nudges his shoulder, "are you alright, Mitsukuni-kun? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Reiko-chan!" he squeaks out, "Anyway, let's order! Oooh, they've got so much cake! Which one do you want?"

"I'm not hungry," she replies passively.

He looks at her, traces of disappointment apparent in his features, "Oh...okay."

The café had been situated between two malls, intersecting different streets; giving them the perfect opportunity to shop and look around. Reiko wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was having a fairly good time (...but then she'd remember that Hani owed her, and all thoughts of forgiving him were gone in an instant). Despite the occasional awkward silence she'd pull, Hani would try to start a conversation to break it. She feels a little guilty now, knowing that he was just trying his hardest to make her happy after what he did.

And so, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "Mitsukuni-kun, I'm hungry now. Let's go back."

They head back together, hand in hand. Another awkward silence follows, and Reiko takes it upon herself to start the conversation. "You know, Mitsukuni-kun, at first, I came thinking to this date with the thought of ending it between us-" Hani gulps hard at the thought of that situation, "I'm sorry-" Nonetheless, she continues, "-but since I'm not having a bad time, I'll let you off the hook."

"Really?" he gasps, "Thank you so much, Reiko-chan!" cuddling her in gratitude.

They arrive at the café, and take their seats. He smiles at her from across the table, swinging his legs back and forth underneath. She smiles back and watches as he raises his arm with 'enthusiasm', asking the nearby waiter to list down his choices of food.

She knows he feels weak; she knows he's sick; he was warm when he hugged her, obviously running a fever. He was just too stubborn to admit it. She wants to let him rest, but she doesn't want the day to end.

"Excuse me," a man dressed smartly in a suit breaks her train of thought, "Ma'am, what will you be having for tonight?"

Still disturbed, she points randomly at one of the dishes and gestures for him to move. She needed more time with her boyfriend.

"So, Mitsuku-"

"Wait. Bathroom. Don't finish the cake without me!" He says hastily before running to the room at their far right.

She goes back to her thoughts. Where was she, again? Ah, yes...the worrying part. Although it was a great date, she couldn't help but think to herself that he was still keeping something from her, distancing himself. She couldn't understand why. Just a few days ago, he was begging for her forgiveness; just a few minutes ago, they made up for their fight; things should have been perfect by now, right?

So why did she still feel like something was going wrong?

Maybe it was the paranoia creeping in- she couldn't tell- but when Hani came back, he looked horrible.

"Okay, I can't take anymore of this shit," she grumbles, "Tell me what the hell is going on!" Hani tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean? I just went to the bathroom...?"

"Mitsukuni-kun, don't give me that! I know something's wrong with you!"

Hani grins innocently, "Reiko-chan, you worry too much. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Don't lie to me. You're not fine."

He doesn't say anything, but manages a frail laugh.

She doesn't buy it.

The waiter interrupts their heated conversation and serves their food on the table. The scent of steak, pasta, and cake wafts to Hani's nose and he feels sick. He disguises his feelings by sitting down, forming pretence of his appetite, looking ready to gobble up the entire platter. Reiko stands aside, unmoved.

"Reiko-chan, can we please drop the subject? Let's not fight. I don't want you to be angry; it's your birthday," he reasons.

She slams her fists on the table, not minding the curious stares. "Screw that. You're sick. You're not well. Let's leave."

"No, Reiko-chan," Hani clenches his fists aside, adamant to stay. He rises from his chair, "I said I'm fine. I don't want to ruin anythi-," he stops abruptly. He grabs hold of the table for support. His mind begins to spin and his vision blurs before he is greeted by black.

Not a path, not a light, but pitch-black. Ebony. Obsidian. The color of charcoal, of ravens. The shade of Kanazuki Reiko's long hair; the hue of her deep onyx eyes.

_Clear, pure, beautiful black._

The sudden motion causes him to sway and lose balance; he collapses onto the floor.

"Mitsukuni-kun!" Reiko cries out, frantic as to what to do next. She calls up an ambulance, and runs to check on the blonde. She rests his head on her lap and checks on his pulse. _Nothing. _She feels his body burn up against hers, but he remains limp; frozen still on the hard paved ground.

* * *

* * *

Oh nooo. :O

Anywayy, I'll do my best for the next chapters...my updates will be slower, as things are getting more dramatic and trickier to write. I hope you enjoyy.

Oh, and by the way...Merry Christmas, guys! :) -two more days to go, but since I won't get to update by then (family stuff going on...), let this serve as my gift to you readers. Ahihi. :))-

Please do R & R, thank youuu! :D


	5. Fragile

Sorry for such a late update! I had no internet connection because of some family trips, so I only managed to update now. To make up for it, I've got two chapters up for you instead. This one may not be the best, but I still hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't minee! :/

* * *

From amongst the crowd of customers, people began to murmur and question one another, "What happened?" "What's wrong with the boy?" "Who were those kids?" Several women passing by scream with shock at the sight of the fallen boy. Paramedics rush to the blonde, shouting codes and medical terms Reiko couldn't understand. Not that she bothered to, anyway. The sounds of sirens blocked her hearing, and her attention was focused on only Hani.

She watches intently as he is set on a stretcher, only to be carried away by unknown men. By instinct, she follows them, but is refused entry into the van. One questions her about their relation, and she lies, "We're cousins."

She hops in the ambulance and they pass through the streets, swerving sharply at every curb. Reiko feels herself getting a little carsick, but she shakes it off. Hani's the one feeling bad, she shouldn't worsen the situation. She glances at him, worry consuming her heart. Minutes later, the harrowing car ride ends, and they arrive at the hospital.

The men come back, opening the back door. Swiftly, they whisk him away and wheel him towards the emergency room. Reiko is left at the hall, not permitted entry. She has no excuse to get in, not this time. She takes a seat and pulls out her cell phone. She calls up Mori- the only relative of Hani that she has in her contacts- retelling the whole situation and urging him to hurry to the hospital.

Moments later, he arrives; panting to catch his breath.

He takes a seat beside her, not uttering a word; his eyes reflecting the same kind of worry as the raven-haired girl. Together they sat, in silence, waiting for word about Hani's condition.

A nurse walks in and ushers them into the ward.

Reiko nods meekly, biting her bottom lip as though it were compulsory. Mori lays a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to enter first.

The hospital room is dreary; painted in a lacklustre dirty white. Reiko scans her surroundings, trying to find at least a hint of color in the bare room. She detects a minuscule dash of yellow, her little symbol of hope, out of the dull area. She walks towards it, hoping to get a clearer view of the blonde boy.

She notes the dark bags forming under his sunken eyes, the paleness of his complexion. The linen sheets draped over his petite frame, another shade of pallid white, doing no good to his color. He looked so frail; as though the slightest touch could have killed him in an instant.

_So fragile._

_So broken._

She just wanted to reach out to him, to hold him in her arms and say, "_it'll be alright"_...but she couldn't.

She was scared.

"Excuse me," a low voice comes from behind, jolting the girl in surprise. It was the doctor.

"Yes, sir? What's the matter with him?" Mori speaks up, calmness evident in his voice, but not in his features.

"I'm very sorry, but it appears that Mr. Haninozuka has a tumor in his brain..."

_That was it._

"-we've run some tests and it proved to be malignant. The cancer cells seem to have already spread to some parts of his body..."

_Reiko's world was shattering, bit by bit._

"-e doing our best, I assure you. However, the chance that he may survive is quite low, seeing as it has already progressed to this severe a stage."

"Oh my god," she mouthed silently; before breaking down to tears.

Her cries were soft, but that didn't mean it couldn't wake the blonde up. Hani was pretty sensitive to things about his girlfriend. He opens his eyes, blinking slowly to adjust to the light. She perks up, wiping her tears away, before Hani can notice.

"Reiko-chan? Takashi? What is this? Where am I? What's going on?"

The doctor opens his mouth to speak, "Mr. Haninozuka, you see-"

Reiko grabs his hands, telling him to stop. She turns to face Hani, a fake smile plastered over her face, "Oh, well, you fainted during our date and I was so worried. I called up an ambulance and brought you here, to the hospital." Up until that part, she was telling the truth.

She continues on, "As it turns out, you overworked yourself and have a bit of a fever. But don't worry; the doctor said that after some rest and fluids, you'll be good to go!" Tears form in her eyes again, clouding up her vision, but she wipes them away, dismissing it as a case of 'too much emotion'. She was just a little worried about him- that was all.

Mori glances at her, giving her a perplexed look. She shrugs it off and proceeds to ask the blonde what kind of meal he would like for her to bring up to him. They haven't eaten a decent meal yet since their date started, as he passed out right before dinner. He asks for some soup, pasta, and a cake to top it off for dessert; typical Hani.

Reiko jots down his orders and takes her leave politely...dragging Mori out of the room, alongside her. The doctor takes this as his cue to leave as well, leaving the blonde alone in the white room.

"Listen," she commands the tall male. "Don't you dare say a word of this to him. This is a secret between you, me and the doctor. Mitsukuni-kun needn't know. He's sick, we all know that. He does too, but not with what. I need you to lie to him. I'm sorry, I know...but this is for his own good. Tell him it's just a fever, or a cold, or something minor. He might not survive this, let's face that fact," she pauses to catch her breath, continuing with a softer and levelled tone of voice.

"-though I still believe and hope he'll come through and overcome this...and I promise you that I will do my best to push him to do his best and get better. So please, all I ask that you convince him it'll be alright. I just want him happy, please. I don't want to worry him."

Mori was reluctant to her idea. His cousin was much smarter than one can believe, much more observant and keen on picking things up. It was unlikely that they'd succeed, and he believes it won't take long until the plan falters. But he sees the desperation in her eyes; the little whimper that sneaks through her voice every now and then as she pleads for him to keep the secret. He nods his head; seeing the point in her attempt to make Hani happy.

She thanks him profusely, and runs out to buy Hani's food. Mori phones Chika, requesting he come to the hospital and bring a pack of clothes for Hani to change into. He takes a seat beside Hani, watching as the blonde lies down, in deep sleep.

Reiko returns shortly, meals in hand. She sets one on Hani's table, a wooden surface located at his bedside. She then hands another to the stoic man before she bows down and bids them good night, promising to return on the next day.

* * *

Please R & R!


	6. Fleeting

I loved writing this chapter! Introspects (would that be the right term for this) are really fun for me to do. It's like the perfect opportunity to dramatize everything, and that's all thanks to the wonderful reason being..._the complexity of one's mind/psychology. _Oh wow, I can't believe it. Did that just come from me? :O =)) Anywayyy, I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club is not mine, but Hatori Bisco's. :)

* * *

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was running out of time.

His life, like a time bomb, was ticking away until his destruction. The disease would very soon spread to his whole body, consuming his memories; his emotions; his whole being. The pain he felt was but a phase; a fleeting moment of discomfort before he would soon succumb to his death.

Kanazuki Reiko knew that.

She knew it all too well. But she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to believe that it was alright; to ease his fears and anxieties. And so she sets up a facade, with fake smiles plastered over her face, fake greetings thrown casually, fake conversations spoken amongst one another; with lies exchanged every so often. It's not that she liked doing it, because she really really didn't.

She didn't like all of it; but still, she had to.

She had to lie.

It was for his sake.

_And that too, was a lie._

Honest to God, she's been lying for her own self; her own sake. She conceals emotions, her true persona, and masks her feelings. She smiles at him, talks to him, hugs him, and showers him with affectionate kisses...but only with the intentions of helping herself.

She wanted to live normally, to go back to the way things were. She who was the dark girl into the occult; he who was a bubbly third year, fancying all things cute and fluffy...together, dating- a normal couple in high school.

She wouldn't mind having to lie, to get that life back, even if it would be based on false hopes.

_On more lies._

She wanted to believe that this was a dream, a mere nightmare that she had foolishly fallen prey to believing. She just didn't want Hani gone. It was a selfish wish, but it was what led her to doing such things.

_Silly as it may seem, it was all she had left to keep her going._

Reiko closes her eyes, tired of all her thoughts. She rises from her bed, a four-post queen-sized canopy, to change into her pyjamas. She reeked of the hospital, of the smell of antiseptics.

As she walks towards her closet, her attention is caught by a book poking out of her small messenger bag. The book she had used during club before. It focused on demons, though it also contained some facts about the supernatural. She changes her clothes before she plops back onto the bed, having decided to read it throughout the whole night.

The next day arrives, and Reiko makes her way to the hospital once again. She brings more food with her, knowing all too well that Hani wouldn't like the taste of staple 'patient food'. Still, it had nutrients in it anyway, so it wouldn't be all too bad for his health...she made sure of that.

She makes her way through the long dreary hallway, towards Room 126. She peers through the little gap in the window, a space between the curtain and its edge. She knocks softly, hoping not to disturb the blonde from his rest.

"Come in," Hani's says; his voice, a little weaker than his norm, a little hoarser than the night before.

"Good morning, Mitsukuni-kun," she smiles warmly. She feels tears well up in her eyes again, but she doesn't let them fall. She's had enough of her crying; she had to be strong.

"Morinozuka-kun went to school today, but he might drop by tomorrow. By the way, I brought some more food for you, I hope you like them. I have some cake, an-"

"Reiko-chan," she calls out to her, she stops talking and turns to face his way.

"Hm? Yes, what is it, Mitsukuni-kun?" she asks him gently.

He signals she moves towards him, before softly speaking, "Close your eyes."

Obediently, she does as she's told and blinks them shut, not sure of how else to react.

She hears a little tinkle, the sound of metal colliding with one another, and feels something cold rest upon her neck.

"I forgot to give this to you yesterday. I fell asleep last night, and by the time I woke up, you had already left. Sorry though, I think it cracked when I passed out then..."

"No, it's oka-"

"Wait. Sorry, it's kinda hard putting it on with the IV connected to my hands, but here you go...Happy birthday, Reiko."

Her eyes are kept shut, fluttering in her attempt to prolong her state. She feels her necklace, forming the image of it in her mind- an owl. She smiles.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni."

* * *

* * *

OMG. Achievementttt! First time I actually made a fluff moment. :" Haha.

Anyway, please R & R. Thanks!


	7. Lapse

Sorry for the wait, guys! Here's the next chapter, and a pretty long one at that. I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **Ouran and it's characters aren't mine. Boo. /3

* * *

It's been two weeks since that incident and even now, Reiko still dutifully visits her boyfriend. Although his condition seems to be worsening, his mood seems to be a little brighter than before.

_That alone was enough to keep Reiko contented. _

"Mitsukuni-kun, say 'aaah'," Reiko tells him.

_She remains ever patient as she helps him out._

"Aaah-, "he follows, before munching on the final bite of his meal. Hani has been unable to hold things properly recently; his hands becoming unsteady, shaking every now and then. Reiko then took it upon herself to feed her boyfriend whenever possible, seeing it as another opportunity to help Hani out.

_As though it were a routine she had always done before.  
_

"Thank you so much, Reiko-chan! Sorry if this must be such a burden to you," Hani says, a hint of guilt beginning to seep though his voice.

"No, not at all, Mitsukuni-kun," she replies, not wanting to spoil his mood, "I actually enjoy this. Think of it this way, it's like getting another opportunity to have a date with you all over again."

"Good point!"

Hani smiles at the thought, to Reiko's relief.

Four hours have passed since then. Hani had already fallen asleep, taking his usual nap. Reiko, on the other hand, sits at his bedside; accomplishing the homework she had been given last Friday.

"Mm...R-re-reiko...cha-..mm..."

She hears him mumble in his sleep, shrugging it off as a dream. She proceeds to finish up her homework so that she can fix the room up a bit afterwards.

"R-rei...ko...chan..."

She hears him utter her name again, a little louder than before. It's followed by a groan, and she worries for a while. "Maybe he's having a nightmare," she thinks. She stops to check up on him, but before being able to do so, she hears the telephone ring.

"H-hello?"

"Good afternoon, Reiko-san. This is Yasuchika speaking. How is Onii-san?"

"Mitsukuni-kun is taking his nap right now, shall I wake him up for you?"

"Oh, no need to. Father and I will be visiting Onii-san in a little while, so I just thought I could inform you beforehand. Have you had your lunch yet?"

"No..."

"Good, don't. We'll be bringing some food for the both of you, so don't worry about fixing up or preparing anything for us. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Thank you very much. Goodbye then, Chika-san."

"I'd prefer the term Yasuchika..."

"Oh," she chuckles, "Fine then. Goodbye, Yasuchika-san."

"Alright, goodbye."

They hang up on each other, leaving Reiko free to check on Hani. Her mood drastically changes when she sees him; his face contorted in such a way that she, too, could feel his pain.

His eyes were shut tight, but she could see some tears trickling down his cheeks from the pain. His mouth was in a grimace, and his hands covered his head, as though shielding it.

"M-Mitsukuni-kun, what's wrong?"

"M-my...he-head...it h-hurts...s-suddenly...so m-much..."

His reply was soft, a near whisper, practically inaudible. Reiko herself found it a little incoherent, but she rushes to emergency button anyway; pressing it repeatedly while muttering curses under her breath. Wherever that nurse was, she better hurry up here fast.

Moments later, three nurses came in, wheeling him to the emergency room once again. They call for the head Neurologist, Dr. Inoue, to check up on his condition and if worse comes to worst...prepare for a surgery immediately.

Reiko sits on the bench in the hall, waiting. Her mind is blank, her heart is anxious, and her eyes are muddled. She bears no other emotion but sadness and worry.

_No, not yet. Please don't take him yet. _

Her thoughts begin to swim to negative directions.

_Please don't. _

She pleads and pleads with the Lord to no end.

_Please, no. _

She hears a beep, followed by the shuffling of clinic instruments.

_Please._

"Kanazuki-san, for a moment, please."

She looks up, only to find a nurse beckoning Reiko towards her. She nods, submissively, and walks towards the woman clad in white.

"Miss, what happened?" She asks, stumbling through her words.

She shakes her head in response, offering a sweet smile to the raven-haired girl. "He'll be alright-"

Reiko lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"However,"

She bites her bottom lip, nervous for what the nurse would say next.

"-he is still unconscious for now. Please be gentle with him, he might have more relapses of pain every now and then. They will gradually be frequent, and I am warning you beforehand. Give him these pills to ease the pain, so long as the migraines occur within a time span of more than two hours. Alright, Kanazuki-san?"

She nods her head, managing a faint "thank you," along the way.

Her Black Magic instincts seem to have caved in at that moment. One glance at the nurse's eyes told Reiko that there was still something else; something more that could be happening. Something that she still wasn't being told anything about.

"Uhm...Miss," she calls out, squinting to read her name tag, "Miss...Err...Tanaka-san; is there anything else about Mitsukuni-kun that I should know about?"

She stops in her tracks, turning around to face Reiko. Another smile pasted onto her face.

"No, no. Nothing at all; just be sure to give him those pills whenever needed and treat him the same way as you have before. We shouldn't over-stress the patient with a big change, after all. Well then, thank you for your compliance. Good day to you, Kanazuki-san."

Reiko regains her composure and replies, "Yes, you are right. Thank you too, Tanaka-san."

She returns to the room shortly after their conversation, finding Hani back in place. The nurse was right, he was still unconscious. But at least he was sleeping soundly. She feels a warm hand nudge her shoulder.

"Reiko-san?"

"Yes," she turns around, facing whomsoever it was that called out her name, "What is it, Yasuchika-san?"

"Where were you?"

"Uhm, I wa-"she tries to reply but is stopped suddenly by the rustle of bed sheets.

Hani wakes up, rubbing his eyes in his daze. He snaps out of it instantly, noticing the arrival of his family.

"Ah, Otou-san...Hello," he greets his father courteously, being as respectful as he had always been. He sees his brother at the doorway, and greets him cheerily from the bed. "Chika-chaaan! You came to visit me? Wow, I'm so happy! Hi! Come in, come i-," he pauses for a moment before tilting his head aside.

"Oh, who's there with you? The nurse?"

"No, Onii-san..." Chika replies. Reiko pokes her head through, giving Hani a better look from his point of view.

"Your girlfriend?" Hani teases, grinning smugly at his brother.

"No, Onii-san. She's yo-" Chika retorts, only to gain a puzzled look from Hani, causing him to leave his reply unfinished. "Eh?" Hani replies, bewildered by his response. His father, seated beside him shushes them both, reminding them of their manners. Chika gulps and looks down for his show of behavior.

Hani on the other hand, turns to face the raven-haired girl, Host Club skills now taking action. "Hello," he smiles at her innocently, "Sorry about that, I guess I was being rude. I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Hani. I'm Chika's brother...and you are?"

At that statement, Reiko's heart tears into two. She decides to keep up her facade, with yet another fake smile plastered upon her face. "Hi, I'm Kanazuki Reiko; but you can just call me Reiko. I came to give you these," she hands the pills to Chika, too overwhelmed by her emotions to walk towards Hani any further. Her eyes sting with tears, but she blinks them away. She tries to start again, to start a new life with Hani.

_But she couldn't take it._

She bows down quickly, apologizing for her intrusion. She smiles at him for one last time before leaving the room.

"Goodbye, Mitsu-Ah, I'm sorry. Goodbye...Hani-kun."

And then she runs.

She runs and runs and runs. She runs through the long empty hallway. She runs down the steep flight of stairs, not minding the elevator that had opened seconds before she passed by. She runs fast and swiftly, until she slips at the last step; falling deeper into her misery.

She doesn't mind the curious stares of the patients; nor does she mind the worried glances of the staff. She doesn't listen to their murmurs, the whispers of her so-called 'pitiful state'. She doesn't answer them when they offered their help.

She just sat there, blocking out the rest of the world, drowning in her own tears.

_Drowning in nothing but her own sorrow.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_That's the end of the pretty long chapter. Please do R & R, and thank you so much for taking your time to keep reading this. :D

I might be a little slower on updating the next one, I can't say for sure... It's kinda tricky. =))))


	8. Cruel Things

Yayy! I made it in time...well, sorta. So here is the eighth, tricky, chapter that I have for you as my New Year's gift. :) Sorry for the pretty late update. I had to do some research! :)))

And sorry if the start kinda bored you...I just had to do another rant again! :P =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. I own "Bittersweet" & "Broken Dreams". :)

Enjoyy! :D

* * *

It was exactly 2:19 a.m. A girl named Kanazuki Reiko had been lying in bed, wide awake. Her eyes were red and puffy, but too dry to cry any more. It was in moments like these, when she had her bouts of insomnia that she would just lie down and think all by herself.

She liked to think about her day, on how she spent it. The clothes she wore, the sights she saw, the food she had tasted, and the new memories she had experienced. Those thoughts of hers, however, usually wind up towards Hani in the end.

_And the fact that, today, he had forgotten all about her._

It wasn't Hani's fault. It wasn't anybody's fault in the first place. It was a part of the disease. Brain tumors weren't that easy to deal with, anyway. They just kept growing; occupying the space where some parts of your memory would have been, erasing them in the process. Reiko hadn't studied at Ouran for nothing. This was common knowledge in their Health Science classes.

She knew it was coming. She just didn't think that it would've happened so soon. She just didn't think that, of all his memories in his lifetime, it would've been her that he would forget about. It hurt her, to think that she just wasn't worth enough for him to remember.

Yes, she was being bitter. But could you blame her?

That afternoon, she had spent it nursing him; feeding him; answering his every whim and request. She was the one who called for the nurses when he had been in pain. She was the one who bothered to visit him every single day. She was the one who loved him enough to do all that. Not Chika. Not his father. Not Mori.

But why was it, at that moment, when he reached out his hand to hers, flashing his sweet innocent smile...introducing himself casually, as though it was their first time to meet...that her world didn't shatter? Why didn't it break?

Reiko questioned herself countless times, trying to solve her own predicament; a feeble attempt to overcome her so-called dilemma. She tried to convince herself that it did break, that it did shatter. That way, there would still have been a way for her to fix things. To repair all that damage that he'd done to her, and all that the disease had done to him.

But she knew.

_It was at that moment that her world was lost forever._

Reiko shuts her eyes tightly, hot tears of anger and frustration dripping down her cheeks. She cursed the world, she cursed fate. It was a cruel thing. Punishing the innocent, their life's desires crumbling down to nothing but broken dreams. What a pathetic excuse for a life- living in terms of physical presence, yet rotting away in existence. Hani didn't deserve that. He was meant for so much more.

If only, she could give him that. _If only._

Overpowered by her emotions, she tosses her pillows across the room. Nothing seemed good enough for her. She tries again; chucking her alarm clock to the wall; flinging her lamp to the floor, breaking it in the process. She hurls the rest of her bedside objects around the room, a meagre attempt at soothing her own temper.

Minutes later, she comes across a leather-bound book, its pages strewn and scattered on the floor. She notes the hue of ash-grey enveloping its cover, as dark as her bitter mood. She compiles some of them back into place, her nerves now settling down. She manages a glimpse at its contents.

"Chapter 6: Demons, Devils, and Pacts," she reads aloud, "Devils and demons are the most numerous of all supernatural creatures, yet, that is the reason that makes them so dangerous. Those who wish to summon them must be prepared to offer anything at all costs, if they wish for their desires to be grante-"

Could she-?

She hesitates for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Yes, she may have been a Black Magic Club member but all she had ever done were minor curses. She was delving into deeper, more serious things right now. Demons? Devils? This was her life at stake here. This was definitely a big risk.

But then again, she was willing to take this risk, if only for Hani's sake.

She snaps out of her thoughts again, scanning the rest of the chapter; reading it quickly until its final line.

"_We assure you, your happiness and deepest desires will be fulfilled." _

That settled everything; she was going to do it.

She runs to her dresser, searching for everything listed down on the page. Incense, check; paper, check; pen, check; black candles, check; time, 2:53 am...perfect. Seven minutes 'til the devil's hour. Enough time to prepare everything.

Reiko settles everything in place, sitting aside in one corner of her room. She claps her lights closed, setting fire to the candles, dimly illuminating the room. She lights the incense, the finest quality she had, in order not to insult the demon.

The ritual had begun at exactly three o'clock am. Reiko chants the words written on the aged brown paper, "Here I summon thee, Gods of darkness. May thou answer my questions. May thou hear my plea. May thou grant my desire," whilst simultaneously drawing down the demon's sigils, "My name is Kanazuki Reiko, and I have but a wish for thou to grant".

For a moment, one's light flickers, before its flames die down; smoke trailing off from the candle's lone figure.

Reiko bites her bottom lip once again, heart pounding in anxiety and fear. She shuts her eyes tight, only to hear a low, gruff voice calling out her name. "Kanazuki Reiko," it whispered faintly. Slowly, the demonic voice repeats it again, "Kanazuki Reiko." And again, "Kanazuki Reiko." Thrice more did it call out her name, each time louder than the last.

Finally, she blinked her eyes open; onyx meeting bronze. "Marbas," she utters, almost incoherently. She voices it again, this time, louder for the demon to hear. "M-Marbas," she stutters, "You are Marbas, are you not?" questioning the demon at hand before proceeding to her request. "Yes, I am, madam," he smiles grimly. He raises Reiko's chin up, bringing her face close to his, "What does the madam seek?"

Reiko sees herself reflected in the demon's piercing eyes. Fear evident in her almost-shaking body. Marbas, as the demon was named, was embodied by the smoke. His body was rising in the thin, empty space called air; and he floated around her. Uncomfortable by the position she was in, Reiko pries herself away from his hands. Regaining her composure, she sits up straight and begins to speak.

"Ahem," she clears her throat, slightly irritated by the increasing amounts of smoke filling her room. "As I was saying, I wa-"her reply is stopped suddenly as the demon presses a finger against her lips. "Shh," he silences her. "If the madam desires for a wish to be granted; for thy's happiness to be fulfilled, do not speak it through your voice. Speak it through your mind," he ordered.

She nods quickly, finding herself unable to speak. She does as she is told and envisions Hani. Telepathically conversing with the demon through pictures and memories of the recent days, Reiko explains the situation she had been put in. A tear escapes her, streaking down her cheek at the thought of it all.

"Ah," Marbas remarks, "Understood. I promise you, madam, Marbas will grant thy's deepest desire." He pauses for a while, "and...what does thou have to offer? What does the madam have for compensation," he questions her, running a hand through his spiky jet black hair.

"If thou desires it, I shall offer thou my life," she answers a matter-of-factly. As proof, she pulls out a blade from atop her table, slicing through her skin. Crimson beads dripped down from the cut, forming tiny pools of blood on her once-pure white marbled floor.

Marbas grins menacingly. "Perfect," he mouths softly. "I shall take my leave for it is already daybreak, madam. Until we meet again," he bid to her, bowing down as he spoke his farewell, before he vanished quickly into the haze.

Reiko sits alone, pondering to herself. It was 5:36 am; the sun had risen, its rays sneaking through her room's thin curtains. Her face was blank of emotion, her mind wandering elsewhere. The deed was done. The pact was made. Her life had been sold. Hani would be saved.

A twisted smile forms on her cherry lips, hope glinting in her dark onyx pupils.

_Maybe...just maybe, she could get that 'world' back.

* * *

_Alrightyyy. Done. Expect slower and slower updates 'cause of new year activities and...school resuming soon. :( Boo. Oh well...

Major plot twist? ...Well, sorta. Heehee. :P

I hope you liked this one, it killed me to write this. :O Hahaha.

Happy New Year, guys! Please R & R! :)


	9. Defying Moonlight

Ohmygoshh. I'm so so sorry for the super late update! I've had a super bad case of writer's block and then a mountain of homework overload. I didn't even think I'd be able to write something as long as this; but somehow, I managed. Haha. I wrote this on tidbits of scratch paper in between my classes and this was all I could do. A little rushed in my opinion, and it's probably not as good as the other ones...but nonetheless, I hope I was able to make it up to you for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in Ouran; except for this fic's plot. ;)

Happy reading; hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the stained glass windows, brightening the deep aquamarine walls of Kanazuki Reiko's bedroom. She rubs her eyes, irritated. Her eyes stung from the intensity of its rays, while her head ached from the lack of sleep. Tired from the recent ordeal, she collapsed onto the floor with a soft 'thud'; joining the mess of furniture that she had made earlier on.

Thirteen hours pass and a loud knock is heard from behind the bedroom door. Its sound resonates throughout the room, waking the heiress from her slumber. Her small frame remained sprawled on the floor as she twirls a pale finger around her ebony locks listlessly.

"Come in," she beckons.

"Ojou-sama," the maid clad in a black and white French-styled uniform bowed courteously. "You have a guest."

Reiko rises abruptly and runs a hand through her long tresses, untangling her obsidian curls. Chika pokes his head through and nods to greet her. She smiles faintly to reply, her face pale from underneath the moonlight.

"Are you alright?" he asks, worry etched over his features. "We were worried about you. You know, Father, Mori-san, and I. I'm here to apologi-" Reiko raises a hand to stop him.

"It's alright. I'm fine."

Chika cocks an eyebrow, a mix of confusion and puzzlement plastered on his face. "But…uhm," he motions to the clutter of furniture strewn across the room.

"Oh…that," she sweat-drops. "That…that's over; just don't mind it."

"Uh-huh," he manages meekly, before plopping down on the floor beside her. An awkward silence sweeps over, filling the room. Chika gulps deeply before speaking again. "Reiko-san, about yesterday, my brother didn't mean to-" Reiko lowers her head at the notion of the blonde child-like character, directly facing the bare marbled flooring.

"I said I'm fine. Quit butting in," she hisses under her breath as she rises to escape his inquires. Chika overhears and follows her suit.

"Say what you want, Reiko-san, but I won't believe you," he says as he grabs her shoulders firmly; causing Reiko to wince upon contact. "See? You're not fine at all." His lines sounded awfully familiar; she knew them all too well. Way to go, hypocrisy.

"Let me go," she scowls and vainly tries to squirm her way out of his strong hold. Nobody could win against a Haninozuka, no matter how hard they tried.

"No. No, Reiko-san. Not until you tell me what's going on. Just look at yourself- all those bruises…and that cut! What the hell have you done to yourself? I'm sure Nii-san wouldn't have wanted this to happen. Please, tell me, Reiko-san, I might be able to help," he looks at her, determination blazing in his copper-hued irises.

Reiko's eyes widen at the realization. The book. The pact. The demon. Marbas. Those weren't just dreams? She bites her bottom lip, holding back a smile. She no longer minded the fact that she was being pinned to the wall by Chika. Her mind had wandered off, leading her to thoughts about the bubbly Loli-Shota host.

Hani would be saved now, that's all that mattered to her.

She decides not to tell Chika about it, it was best to keep silent about the situation at hand. Mum's the word.

"Don't you dare bring Mitsukuni into this!" she screams as she balls her hands into fists, deceiving the bespectacled Haninozuka under the false pretence of her anger.

"As if you have any right to say that! I would know, I'm his brother," he reasons.

"And I'm his girlfriend," she states a matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what?" he retorts, voice rising from fury. "Like that means anything now-" he clamps his mouth shut, realizing he had gone too far. He hangs his head low, glasses gleaming underneath the moonlight- shielding the pools of tears forming in his eyes, concealing them from Reiko's view.

"I," she pauses, "-understand. Y-you're right. I won't bother a-anymore," her voice falters, taken aback by Chika's harsh words. The act crumbles and her resolve is lost; she feels weak from the impact. For what reason did she sell her soul for now?

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

"A-ah, I'm so s-sorry," he stammers, clenching his fists aside, falling to his knees. "T-that's not what I meant! Please, Reiko-san. Listen to me," his tone is now soft; rivulets of clear, salty water dripping down his pasty white cheeks. "Nii-san only has you," he manages to say in between hiccups, voice trailing off with every word. The lunar glow cast down upon him makes him appear ethereal; like some sort of crestfallen angel.

Her mood softens at that statement; her eyes glimmer under the shining light of the moon. She cups his tear-stricken face in the palms of her hands, smiling gently at him. "I'm sorry, Chika-san. Sorry that you had to think that way. I still love your brother; really, I do. You don't have to worry about that. I don't mind if he forgets me or not, but-" she hesitates for a moment before continuing.

"But, being with him…I don't think….I don't think I can handle that anymore."

Despite his blurred vision, Chika sees the sadness- the loneliness and sorrow- hidden beneath her onyx gems. He places a hand on hers, releasing himself from her grasp. He stands quickly; slowly regaining his composure. "I see," he replies hastily. "It's late, I really should go."

He makes his way through the heaps and piles of scattered objects that decorated her bedroom floor, stumbling towards the door. He grabs the brass knob; before turning around to face the raven-haired girl, giving her one last glance. "Oh, and…Reiko-san?"

The said heiress tilts her head in a questioning stance, speechless.

The young Haninozuka removes his glasses, wiping away the remnants of his tears with a sleeve. He flashes a minute smile, all the while saying, "Don't lose hope now, Reiko-san. You can still visit Nii-san, you know. I'm sure he'd like that. I would know; I'm his brother." The playful smile tugging on his lips spreads out over his face, as he turns the knob to leave, a sweeter substitute for the simple 'good-bye'.

* * *

Believe it or not, there'll still be more homework and projects mounting up over time, so expect my updates to be much...much...MUCH slower than this. I'm so sorry, but please, bear with me.

R & R, guys! Reviews make me happyyy. :)


	10. Intertwined

Ohmygoshhh, I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I got so busy with school, then grad (OH YES, soon I'm gonna be in highschool! 3 So nervous yet excited) and then trips out of town for summer...sooo uhm, yeah...here's the long-awaited chapter, and I really hope I was able to make it worth your while. Sorry that it's quite short compared to all the other chapters, but I'm quite content with how I did it.

Read, enjoy, and hopefully, review. ;) Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters; all credits go to the main author, Hatori Bisco.

* * *

It has been exactly a year since Hani had fallen ill, setting this story on Reiko's birthday once again. She wears the pendant Hani had given her to commemorate the occasion. Reiko enters Room 126, dropping by to pay her boyfriend a visit, as always. Food in hand, she plans to celebrate it simply, spending it with him alone. She opens the door, humming a soft tune.

Flaxen hair was poking through the plain white linen sheets, indicating that the blonde was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb, Reiko hushes herself and sets her things aside. She sits on the monoblock chair lying at his bedside, facing a blank hospital wall. The room is quiet; so silent it could be deafening.

"Marbas," she calls out in her mind, trying to break her boredom. Hoping to at least find one 'friend' that she could chat with for a while, she asks, "Where are you?"

No answer.

"It's probably because it's still day time," she shrugs it off.

Hani stirs in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words brought about by his dreams. It catches the attention of the raven-haired girl, and she gazes at him longingly. Her mind wanders elsewhere, and she thinks to herself, "Maybe, it would be okay...if even for a moment, I could act like things were all back to normal." She strokes him fondly, not wanting to push her limits; it was...comforting, in a sad sort of way.

Golden irises slowly open up, waking the blonde from his nap. "Hi, Kanazuki-chan; you came to visit me again today?"He greets her warmly, though slightly dazed. "Of course," she beams. "You're my friend after all; I just love spending time with you."

She returns to her facade, masking her emotions once again. Only this time, she isn't lying; she spoke of half-truths. All for the sake of reassurance.

"Ah, tha-is that a new necklace? It's pretty," he comments. Tucking her sleek black hair aside, Reiko faces him and smiles dimly.

"Yeah, it was-" she pauses, "a gift from a friend."

"Can I see it?" he asks, reaching out to the pendant. She hands it to him and at his one touch, memories surge back in his mind; his head throbs at the sudden impact, only slightly.

Hani returns the necklace and holds his head for a brief moment. Reiko looks at him worriedly, asking if there was anything she could do for him; offering the pain reliever pills as well. "No, it's alright...Reiko-chan," he smiles it away.

Reiko gasps, hands clasped over her mouth. "R-Reiko-chan? Uh...Uhm...Mi-Mitsu-Mitsukuni-kun?" she stutters, overcome by her emotions. "I'm sorry, Reiko-chan. I guess this wasn't just 'a bit of a fever' after all, huh?" he smiles faintly, his voice sounding weaker. "Y-you remember?" she exclaims.

"Of course I do," his smile wears off. "Uhm...I'm sorry, Reiko-chan."

"N-no,Mitsukuni-kun," she manages between her soft sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you." She began, clasping their hands together. She explains everything to him, from the moment he had passed out, to what he was sick with, how she felt about it. Everything- each and every detail perfectly narrated by the raven-haired girl...except of course, the pact that had happened with the demon, Marbas.

"But," she pipes up, "don't worry, Mitsukuni-kun. I found a way. You're going to get better. I promise."

For a moment, her gaze is distant; onyx irises bare of any emotion. "You're going to get better; I promise," she repeats, trying to convince Hani...and herself. She feels his hand grow colder with every minute that passes, with every word that she speaks.

Hani doesn't say a word, but he looks at her with her glassy eyes; slowly trying to wipe her tears away. His body betrays him and he shakes uncontrollably. He tries to speak, a vain attempt to comfort the raven-haired girl; his voice had grown too weak to be coherent anymore.

Having noticed this, she pulls him into a tight embrace; murmuring sweet nothings to his ears while he wraps his arms around her, shaking all the while.

The demon Marbas hides in the background, a mix of malice and pity in that signature cold smile he directed at the young couple.

And suddenly, everything stops.

"_You're going to get better, I promise."_

Hot tears begin to fall, dripping down flushed cheeks.

"_You're going to get better, I promise."_

Two bodies collapse, lying limp on the cold marble ground.

"_You're going to get better-"_

Hands clasped together, fingers intertwined; two souls depart as one.

"_I...promise."_

* * *

"A little downplayed at first, but the suspense built up well throughout the chapter." Those were the wise words of my beta for this chapter, whaddapack. Thanks for the ego-boost, koyahh! =)))

Much love and many thanks go to whaddapack & Ritoruraita for being awesome betas/proofreaders! And also Mimi-dudette, Le Dancing Flamingo, and Enigmaticrose4... thanks so much for putting up with me throughout the entire "series", your reviews (sorry to be cheesy) helped inspire me to work on this 'til the end.

Once again, thanks to everybody who read "Bittersweet"! This may be the end of the story, but rest assured, HaniReiko will continue to live onn! 3

Please review! :) Byee guys!


End file.
